A Different Type of Pharaoh
by Yuki-chanlovespudding
Summary: yami's not pharaoh of ancient egypt this time. a girl from a different time is. will her decisions make her the savior of this wasteland or the destroyer? yaoi involved
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone. i did post this up late last night but i forgot to change a few things. one of them being to put a picture in but fanfic is being too retarded to upload it along with the chap so i'll try to get a link to what it looks like. but anyway i hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1**

"No, Daddy no go!" cried the little two year old girl. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," he called back. "Noooooo! Daaaaddyyyy!"

5 years later

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am, but your husband has died."

6 years later

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. And the two year old girl was now thirteen years old. She went through tough times with her father leaving and then dieing. She wasn't depressed anymore, but still felt sorrow. Basically, she's just been moving on with her life.

The girl's name was Elana Takumo. Everybody thought it was a strange name but she liked it. Her father had been the one to give her her name. Elana looked very much like her father, especially when she had her hair in a ponytail, which was practically all the time. She had black hair that would look reddish, brownish in the sun, brown eyes, always happy, and nearly always smiling. She wore her usual shorts and t-shirt, like she always does, along with her one and only precious treasure: the necklace around her neck. Her dad had given it to her when she was born (pause: hey if you've ever seen or watched Naruto, the pendant is the sign of a sand ninja's headband. Please don't ask me why, this started off as a dream and I'm trying to make this into a good story. Continue).

She was headed to her favorite place, the museum. A lot of people thought she was weird that way, but she didn't care what anybody said or thought. "Hey Elana, how's it goin'?" "Hey Tuck, nothing much," she greeted the security guy at the entrance. She came practically everyday so they came to know each other quite well. After she had a small chat with Tuck, she waved and went into the cool air-conditioned building.

Everyone who worked here knew Elana as well. How couldn't you when the same person came every single day? And they all knew where she was going too. No one knew why, not even Elana herself knew why, but every single day she would always head to the Egyptian exhibit. They thought that she was just really interested.

So as usual, she headed to the Egyptian exhibit. As soon as she walked through the archway, she suddenly felt at home. Slowly she walked around the huge room. Every artifact, every crease, every crevice in the room, Elana knew where it was.

At last she ventured to the middle of the room. In the very center was huge mound of stone. It was nearly ten feet tall, five feet wide, and ten feet in length. It was absolutely filled with hieroglyphics except for the top. She then bent her head down to read the information tablet, yet again.

**Ancient Egyptian Gateway  
**This mound of stone was found inside an ancient temple. Evidence has been found that allows us to believe that it is a gateway. To what or where, no one has found out. The 'keyhole' next to the opening is, supposedly, the only way to open it. The 'key' has yet to be found though. One thing that has been found, however, was a prophecy that goes as so:

_Only one, with blood of true_

_Into the world, so ancient, so new_

_The one, with a heart like none the others_

_Shall have the power to change all others_

_The power to change lives_

_Everyone and thing shall thrive_

_But heed thy words_

_Should good and evil become unbalanced_

_All shall perish_

Something like an alarm started beeping in Elana's head, but she had no idea why. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She took her necklace from inside her shirt and held the pendant in her hand. Elana had thought of the idea before but never attempted it, but it was time she found out.

She took off her necklace and headed to the front of the gateway. She hesitated in front of the 'keyhole' and took a deep breath. Holding it in front of the hole, she slowly moved the pendant toward it. It was only a millimeter away until she finally pushed the pendant all the way. Elana's eyes grew wide in shock; the pendant fit perfectly inside the 'keyhole'. All these years she'd had the key and never knew.

Then she heard a rumbling as the door began to slide open. Once the doors opened fully, she walked hesitantly inside. As soon as she did, the doors closed and she was completely engulfed in darkness. She just stood there unmoving, not knowing what to do. Realizing the pendant was still in her hand, she clutched it tighter.

As she did this, light illuminated all around. She squinted her eyes from the sudden brightness. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around and saw that she was in a hallway. This, she thought was very strange because the 'gateway' was supposed to be ten feet in length. The hallway looked much longer than ten feet. Even stranger, there did not seem to be any source for the light. But she walked down the hall nonetheless.

It had been a few minutes of walking, but it felt much longer. The walls were all covered in hieroglyphics. Elana had some sort of feeling that these walls were trying to tell her a story the more she walked down the hall. She had been walking for some time now. After what seemed like hours, the light that originally illuminated the hallway disappeared. She stopped dead in her tracks from the darkness.

As her eyes slowly grew used to the dark, she noticed that there was a very faint line of light in front of her. Heading toward it slowly, she saw it had a faint bluish, greenish tint to it. She raised her hand in front of her as it felt stone. Tracing her fingers over the stone, Elana noticed patterns on it and figured them to be hieroglyphics. She came to an unusual pattern that felt like the outline of a hand. Her hand then traveled across the light to the other side. There she found a hole the shape of her pendant again. So, just like before, she put the pendant in the hole.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened. _Isn't something supposed to happen now_, she thought. Again she put her hand on the stone and traveled her hand all around. Her fingers brushed over the hand pattern again and a faint green appeared then faded over where she touched it. She ran her hand over it again and the same thing happened. Then she placed her whole hand over the pattern and it glowed a bright green.

Keeping her hand on the pattern, every hieroglyphic on the wall too showed green and eventually the wall on her right, then her left, even the ceiling. Everything around her slowed green. It stayed like that for a few minutes until all the hieroglyphics faded and only the hand pattern and the hole holding her pendant glowed. After a minute, they too faded and Elana took her pendant and hand back.

The line of light in front of her grew wider as the stone doors slid apart. She walked through once the doors opened, and this time they didn't close. In front of her, Elana saw a green glowing circle with many intricate designs inside of it. She tried to look around to see the rest of the room, but all she saw was the circle.

Her hand started to vibrate. She looked down to see that it was the pendant that was vibrating. It started moving in her hand, but she held on tight. Then it practically dragged her to the middle of the circle. Once the pendant stopped it's pulling and Elana was in the center, the circle glowed so intensely that she had to cover her eyes.

She uncovered them again once it died down and saw that there was some sort of light barrier at the edges of the circle, making it look like she was trapped. "Elana?" a voice called. She stood still, recognizing the voice, but couldn't remember where from. "Elana," the voice called again from behind her. Slowly she turned around and gasped at who now stood in front of her. Elana could barely move from all the shock that went through. For so long she thought this person had died. But now, here he was, right in front of her. Tears started to run down Elana's face as she ran to her precious person yelling "Daddy!"

She ran into her father's open arms and hugged him deeply. "I thought you were dead," she cried. "I am, but this circle allows me to be here for a time in a way that you can see, hear, and touch me," he replied. "Daddy, what is this place? Why is that I was the one who had the key? What's going on?" Elana asked and asked.

Her father chuckled a little and explained, "Well, in order, this is a time portal. You have the key because you are the rightful heir. And now it's time to fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"Yes, to become ancient Egypt's new Pharaoh."

Elana gasped, "What? But how is that possible?"

"I was born in India, but when my father died, I became Pharaoh. I then left the throne to get an education and met your mother. You then came along into the world. After I was sure that both you and your mother would be fine, I left to recover my throne as Pharaoh. When I became ill and knew I would die, I told my counselors and advisors not to make you Pharaoh until you figured out the puzzles yourself," he explained.

"So, now that makes me… Pharaoh?" she asked, still trying to comprehend everything. "Yes," he said nodding his head, "but don't worry. My advisors and counselors and others will help you so you won't be overwhelmed," he assured her.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Elana cried as she saw her dad's body flicker. "My time's run out and it's time for you to take the throne as Pharaoh," he said as his body faded to nothing.

Elana then felt some type of force as she became weightless and was being forced upward through the time portal. She felt like she was traveling at amazing speeds and eventually saw a small light. It grew bigger and bigger and then… darkness.

i left a bit of a cliffhanger this time didn't i? well that's what makes it even better. but since my brain is still fried i'm gonna keep it really short this time. but please feel free to review. ja.


	2. Chapter 2

imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry. please dont kill me. like i said my teachers are conspiring against me and made it so that i hardly had anytime to work on this. and apparently there was a lot that i wanted to get in but i wanted to get this to you guys so bad that i stopped about halfway and posted this up. the other part will be posted next time. again i'm sorry that i didnt post it yesterday. i'm trying to get back in the groove but school is evil.

sasuke: excuses excuses

yuki: where'd you come from?

naruto: i dragged him here.

yuki: why?

naruto: cuz you stopped f.a.s.t. and we needed to see wat was so important that you'd stop it.

yuki: i see. well since your here would you like to do the honors naru?

naurto: of course-dattebayo!! minna heres chapter two and yuki is very sorry its taken so long but we hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

Elana woke up to the sun hitting her face and draped her arm over her eyes. When she did her hand felt something soft beneath it. She moved her arm that was at her side and felt something soft below and above her. Elana undraped her eyes and blinked at the brightness.

She rubbed her eyes a couple times and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Looking around, Elana was in complete awe and amazement. She was in a bedroom of any girl's dream. The room, first of all, was enormous. It could have easily fit five fully grown elephants in it.

And the bed she was lying in could have held about five people in it. It also had golden silk sheets and pillows on it. She saw a huge, beautifully crafted wooden dresser, two armoires, and five chests spread all throughout the big room. The oddest thing about the room is that there were four pairs of double door. Two of them were on either side of the bed, another in the wall on her right and one in the wall opposite of where her bed was.

Elana climbed out of the bed and looked through the chests, armoires, and dresser. Surprisingly, she found her clothes in some of the chests. She also found different types of robes and other Egyptian attire in the others. Next to one of the armoires was a full body mirror. When she saw her reflection she found she was wearing a white night gown that reached down to her ankles.

She looked past her reflection and saw the double doors that were on the left side of the bed. Elana headed toward it and carefully opened it a crack. It opened wider and she stood there awestruck. Never before had Elana seen such a huge, beautiful bathroom. There was a vanity that reached her midsection and held two sinks.

Above the vanity was a mirror about as long as the vanity and about three feet high. She saw in the mirror's reflection that there was also a beautiful crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Looking beside the vanity she saw a bathtub with golden crafted legs and faucet and knobs. And next to it was a walk in shower with an extendable showerhead and water sprayers (I don't know anything about this stuff so bear with me. If there's a more proper term please tell me). There were also hand crafted wooden linen cupboards with towels, washcloths, soaps, shampoos, conditioners and other toiletries. And, of course, a toilet that had its own little space (you know how in some houses the toilet sometimes has its own little room in a bathroom, the same things going on here. And if your wondering why all this stuff is in _ancient_, in case you forgot, Egypt, you'll find out soon enough). The bathroom was absolutely gorgeous and all the brown, beige, bronze, and gold tiles and paints crafted throughout the entire room made it feel warm and cozy.

Interestingly enough, as soon as Elana walked through the door to the bathroom, she noticed another pair of double doors on her right. So, after she had fully observed the bathroom, she went to the other set of doors and opened them. Inside, Elana found a smaller room, probably a bit larger than a den, but smaller than the bathroom. She was kind of glad since all these big rooms were starting to overwhelm her. There was a comfy-looking couch with a matching chair near it.

There was also a wooden coffee table that could be shared between the two. She also found a couple of book cases that were filled with books (duh). This she didn't mind because she loved to read. As she took a closer look at the books, she found that these were her books that she had back home and a lot of books she had wanted or have already read.

Elana headed toward the couch and sat down. It was very comfy, enough so that she could easily sleep on it. In the quiet, she thought she heard a door close, so she got up and headed to the bedroom. Thankfully, when she entered the reading room (as it shall now be called) there was another door on her right leading to the bedroom making to so that the three rooms were all connected together.

When she stepped back into the bedroom she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until she got closer to the bed did she notice that there was something on top of it. She walked around the bed to the object and found a white robe/dress with gold trim around the edges. It was simple, but had a certain beauty about it. Elana lifted the piece of clothing and found the material soft yet light. Underneath it there were two other pieces of clothing: a white top that stopped a few inches below her breasts and a white pair of short shorts ( ya know how girls wear shorts that are just below their butt, that's wat I'm talking about. I don't know why they would wear something like that though; do they want everyone to see their butt? sry continue). She guessed these to be her undergarments and figuring it was time to get dressed.

She picked up her new clothes, went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Once she had finished and stepped back into the bedroom, Elana headed toward the full body mirror and inspected herself. She thought she really looked like an Egyptian princess. With her straight black hair down and slightly tanned complexion, she actually, for the first time, saw that she was pretty. Shed always had her hair in a ponytail and worn casual clothes. Now that she was actually wearing 'girl' clothes. She finally understood why everyone always told her to wear her hair down and wear girly clothes.

A knock finally broke through her thoughts. She turned toward the huge double doors on the right of the bed and said, "Come in." Elana hadn't used her voice once the entire morning so the offer came out as a whisper. But whether or not the person heard didn't matter since they entered anyway.

It was a tall man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. They were the type of eyes that could intimidate the most fiercesome of foes, but as soon as they were on her they softened making him seem almost like a giant teddy bear, almost.

He got down on one knee and bowed his head saying "Good morning, my Pharaoh. I presume you are well?" Shocked at how he was actually _bowing_ to _her_,it took Elana a few second to finally stutter "Y-Y-Yes, thank you." The tall man stood back up and Elana saw the Egyptian attire he was wearing and finally registered that this was ancient Egypt and that she was the new Pharaoh (her brain doesn't work right in the mornings, such a pity naruto: sounds like someone else I know yuki: hey I am not that bad……. Only about 99% that bad, baka).

"If it pleases you, my Pharaoh, I would like to introduce myself," the man started, waiting for her to grant him permission. She nodded her head and he continued, "My name is Seto. I have been placed with the duty of being your high priest." Elana was going to ask him why he was being so formal and referring to himself like he was _her_ property, as she was not used to it, but before another word was spoken, both Elana and Seto heard a growling noise.

Elana looked down feeling a blush coming on and put her hands over her stomach. When she looked back up she saw amusement in Seto's eyes, but could just barely see it as fear mostly showed through them (of course his face is the same, stupid cool types are just too good at hiding their emotions). "Forgive me my Pharaoh," he started, going back to his kneeling position, "I should have realized that you would be hungry and should not have distracted you with meaningless talk." Taken aback by the sudden apology she tried to console him by saying "N-No, it's alright really. I hadn't even realized that I was hungry until now. Please, don't be sorry." Seto raised his head slightly and Elana could see slight confusion in his eyes but mostly relief.

She wanted to ask why but Seto returned to his standing position and said "Very well, my Pharaoh. If that is what you wish." He then moved to the side and extending his harm to the open door, motioning her to head out first.

When she was past the door, Elana found herself in a huge hallway. She looked up and down the hall and saw that there were two brawny men on either side of the door. Seto had then closed the door behind them and the two bodyguards, as she presumed, moved to stand on either side of him. He cleared his throat and said, "These two are your head guards. They will make sure that nothing happens to you from now on. Their names are Marik," he said motioning to the one on her left. He was very tall with long, wild, brown hair than spike in every direction making him look like a wild man. His eyes were dagger-like violet and seemed like they could shoot lasers from them, but, like Seto's, were soft when on her. To be honest, his whole face was very intimidating and scary-looking, but Elana knew she could trust him. She also believed he could protect her with his big, muscular build and the sharp spear in his hand.

"And Bakura." Seto said motioning to the other at her right. This one was also tall, but with white hair that was a bit shorter than Marik's. His hair was also spiked, but two chunks of hair stood out the most making him look like a devil. He had scary, brown eyes, but, just like the other two, were softened (this is really getting old I know, just deal with it). Just like Marik, his face also looked very scary with the exception that it looked a bit more evil (probably cuz of his hair). And again, just like Marik, Elana knew he could easily protect her with his beg build and the sward at his hip.

She definitely understood why, out of everyone else, they were chosen to be her guards and she wanted to show them the same respect for them that they were giving her so she gave them the biggest smile she could and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Marik and Bakura."

Elana thought she was being polite and that her response was appropriate, so she was very confused when she saw the shock and confusion on the two's faces. Unfortunately, a second later they had composed themselves making Elana wonder if what she saw actually happened.

Seto then cleared his throat again and said, "Shall we head to breakfast? Our Pharaoh must be famished by now." And with that said he took the lead leading the way with Elana right at his heels and Marik and Bakura at hers.

They had been walking for a while and the entire time Elana kept looking this way and that. Hallway after hallway they walked through, she couldn't help but be entranced at the beauty that they seemed to emanate. Some of the walls held windows in them and when they walked past them, she became especially entranced for a lot of them overlooked the kingdom or _her_ kingdom as it really did belong to the Pharaoh.

Eventually they passed another window and Elana ran straight to it. It overlooked the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. There were thousands upon thousands of flowers of all different colors and types, at least two dozen of what looked like fruit trees of different natures, and even a clear blue pond that was large enough to possibly swim in. It was the most fantastic garden ever.

She heard some footsteps approach her from behind. "Is something the matter, my Pharaoh?" her priest asked in a worried tone. Elana looked to find him right at her side and gave him a smile saying, "Of course not, it's just so magnificent," and she turned her gaze back outside. When she turned back to the garden she thought she heard three sighs of relief but shrugged it off (naruto: geez marik, bakura, and seto seriously need to chill. Yuki: shhhhh! Its still going). The Pharaoh could have stood there all day if it weren't for the fact that her stomach growled again. After she cursed her stomach, Seto again started to lead them down to breakfast.

In what seemed like forever to Elana's stomach, they finally were in from of a pair of huge, double doors. Marik and Bakura each went to one of each of the doors and opened them both together. Inside was what Elana thought to be a smaller version of the Great Hall in Hogwarts (sasuke: is there a reason you're bringing Harry potter into this? Yuki: yes cuz it was the best way to describe it without using a whole lot of words. Now shhhhhhhh! Sasuke: lazy bum) with a very long table that could fit at least 20 people and inside was a lot of people.

With Seto leading, the Pharaoh walked in and immediately the room was quiet and everyone was kneeling in front of her. The priest led her until she was in front of two particular people. Seto cleared his throat and the two stood up. They were both men, one about the height of Seto, the other just a few inches taller than her.

The shorter one, she thought, had the strangest haircut she's seen so far: he had black hair with red inside it and golden bangs framing the top of his face and overlapping the red; it was also spiked making his hair look like a lion's mane. His eyes were the most unique feature of his exterior for they were a fierce crimson. His face seemed kind instead of fearful like the others, except for Seto, Marik, and Bakura now as she thought they were getting used to her.

The taller man was generally bald except for the section of black hair in the back of his head that was tied in a ponytail. He had strange markings on his face and two scars over his right eye. This one looked especially scary except for the fear showing in his obsidian-colored eyes. For some reason, Elana got a bad feeling from him, but ignored it, for the time being.

"This is," Seto started, motioning to the shorter man, "your head advisor, Yami." Said man then gave a small bow and said "It is an honor and a pleasure to work for you, my Pharaoh." Elana responded with a bow of her head and replied, "And it is a pleasure to meet you Yami. I know you won't disappoint me." When Yami stood straight again, she saw some amusement showing in his eyes.

Seto then motioned to the other, taller man and continued, "And this is your head advisor, Mascad." Said advisor then bowed and said tersely," My Pharaoh, I will not disappoint you." The Pharaoh then replied, with a small head bow, "Mascad, I know you won't."

After introductions were made, all the other people that were present left leaving just the Pharaoh, head guards, head priest, head advisor, and head counselor.

All of them, except for Marik and Bakura who were guarding the doors from inside the room, headed toward the table. Seto pulled out the head chair closest to the door saying, "My Pharaoh,"

"Thank you Seto," and Elana headed toward the chair. Just before she sat down, she turned toward Marik and Bakura asking, "Aren't you two eating as well?" The two seemed surprised that she had bothered to ask, but before they could respond Mascad quickly replied, "There is no need to worry about them, my Pharaoh." Yami then, seeing that she didn't approve of the response, added in, "They already ate."

Satisfied, Elana sat on the big, highly decorated chair and Seto pushed her closer to the table and sat down in the chair on her left. Yami sat himself on the chair on her right and Mascad next to him.

Before another word could be spoken Yami asked, "My Pharaoh, I suppose you have some questions that you would like answered?"

naruto: NANIIIIIIIIIII??????????????? WHAT'S WITH THE CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!??????

yuki: like i said there was a whole lot more that i wanted to get in this chap but then it probably would have taken me another week to post it so this is the result. anyway my brain isnt working properly this morningwhich is why this isnt as funny as it usually is so sasuke would you like to do the other honors?

naruto: what? but why? i'm the one that always does it.

yuki: because if he doesnt i will destroy all the tomatoes in a 500km radius. and if you interrupt naru you wont get any ramen for 3 months.

naruto: ...shes really scary today

sasuke: ... yeah, she is. (sighs) we hope you like the chap and please leave lots of reviews to help motivate yuki to get the chaps up on time.

yuki: haha very funny. (pulls out tomato) sasuke look what i've got.

sasuke: (stares at tomato and starts to drool)

yuki: you want the tomato? yeah? (throws tomato) well go get it.

sasuke: (chases after the tomato)

yuki: well that takes care of that. the next update date is in my profile so go check it out. ja.


End file.
